


Santa's Helpers

by Kaioken95



Series: Vanvenweek2020 [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Kid Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Modern Era, Short & Sweet, Sora and Vanitas Are Siblings (Kingdom Hearts), VanVen Week 2020 (Kingdom Hearts), festive, light humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: Ventus and his boyfriend become real-life Santa's helpers in order to cheer up Vanitas's kid brother, another the other ruins his holiday spirit by telling him there's no Santa Claus.
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Vanvenweek2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067900
Kudos: 14





	Santa's Helpers

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 for Vanvenweek2020, loosely using the prompt 'Team Up' and since it's Christmas Eve, I decided to make this one a fluffy festive-themed piece. 
> 
> Please Enjoy!

“This sucks, why are we doing this?!” Vanitas yells, his voice was clearly agitated. “Can’t I just bribe him with some cash or a new toy, do I have to do this?” 

“Yeah you do, you know how innocent he is, and you go and tell him the one thing you don’t tell a kid during Christmas.” Ventus responds they both were speaking loud, due to the loud winds and snow.

The pair were outside the large house, it was the night before Christmas and they both dressed in rather ridiculous Santa outfits, wearing an extra layer of warm clothing for the cold weather. Vanitas did not like being out here, he kept hugging himself for warmth, still shivering, but considering they were out here because of him, he had to deal with it. Vanitas was never the festive type but all his friends and family were, especially his little brother, but a few days ago after being frustrated and not paying attention he told Sora that was no Santa. 

Of course, he shattered the eight-year old’s dreams at that moment, ruining Sora’s mood for the rest of the holidays. He felt bad, not meaning to crush Sora’s spirit as he would normally to his enemies and people who annoyed, and when he told Ventus what happened his exact words were ‘You dumb monster’ followed by ‘We’re fixing this’ and after a few days he found himself in this situation with his friend. 

Sora wanted to prove that Santa was real so he had planned to stay up and wait for him, and even wrote him a letter but after what Vanitas said he threw his letter away, which Vanitas found in the trash, and he was still carrying it. He did feel really bad for upsetting Sora, he didn’t deny he was a grinch during the holidays, but Sora loved it so much so always tried to make the effort with him and make sure they had a great holiday, especially after losing their parents when Sora was just a baby, orphaning them.

Their families and friends were spending Christmas together, Terra and Aqua were home looking after the kids, and Ventus and Vanitas went out to a Christmas Eve party, but they came back early in order to set up this surprise. 

“Okay now, we just gotta make sure he’s awake.” Ventus says, before gathering the snow off the ground and making a snowball, he aims for Sora’s window and misses. Vanitas snickers making Ven glare at him.

“Here, this is how you do it.” Vanitas makes his own snowball, closing one eye and throws his snowball hits the target. On the other side Sora was asleep with Riku, and Roxas, he hears the loud thump of the window, he doesn’t wake up at first, until he hears another, and another, finally waking from his slumber.

“Riku.” He whispers, shaking his friend who just shrugs him off, he tries again and he doesn’t react. He slowly sits up from his bed, rubbing his eyes as he climbs out of bed. Dressed in star-patterned pyjamas, he goes over to his window, he pulls back the curtains seeing only the heavy snowfall and the lights from all the neighbouring houses. Without warning another snowball hits the window, making Sora stumble back. Ventus and Vanitas quickly run around the house so Sora doesn’t catch them, sneaking back inside.

Now was the next phase of their plan, once inside the pair donned masks to hide their faces. Making their way to the living room, a small Christmas tree fully decorated, and just a couple of gifts. Ventus was carrying a small sack with some extra gifts for the young boy, and he began to place them under the tree, while Vanitas relieved to be inside with the warmth went straight to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Sora can hear the noises downstairs, wondering what it was, he didn’t think that his brother and Ventus could’ve come back from their party. He peeks from the top of the stairs and catches the shadows of two figures moving around downstairs, when he sees a disguised Vanitas walk from the kitchen into the living room he backs away, and rushes back to his room, and then returns holding a baseball bat. 

Carefully he makes his way downstairs, tightly gripping his bat, he thinks someone has broken in, and rather than waking up Terra or Aqua, or getting his friends up, he figures he’d go down there and deal with it himself. He was very fearless like that and very stupid as this wasn’t the kind of situation that an eight year old should be in. He finally reaches the bottom of the stairs, looking around to make sure there weren’t any more intruders. 

“Are you eating a sandwich right now?” Ventus speaks in a whispered tone.

“What I’m hungry?” He replies back taking another bite from the sandwich he made.

Sora peeks his head through the living room doorway, and sees two people dressed as Santa with by the tree, from his point of view it looks like they’re stealing the gifts, and the weird masks make them look more like thieves. His flight or fight response kicks in and he runs in, yelling like a manic towards them. Ventus turns back and before he can react Sora hits square across the face, while Vanitas jumps back.

“Ow! OUCH! H-hey stop!” Ventus raises his arms up defensively as Sora beats him.

“Why you stealing our presents!” Sora yells as Vanitas stands there watching before he finally steps in snatching the bat away from his brother.

“Hey! Knock it off!” Vanitas says as Sora stumbles back. In that brief moment he remembers he’s still in costume, and glances in the direction of upstairs, any further noise and everyone would come running downstairs. 

Sora was about to scream, and knowing how his screams were banshee-like, Vanitas reacts quickly covering his mouth and making a shushing gesture. “No is that any way to treat Santa’s helpers Sora.” He speaks in a slightly higher pitch tone. Sora’s eyes widened at that statement, slowly Vanitas removes his hand from Sora’s mouth.

“S-Santa’s helpers?” Sora glances between them, Ventus groans managing to get to his feet. 

“Uh yeah that’s right, how else would we know your name.” Vanitas crouches down to his level. “Santa can’t be everywhere all night so we helpers give him a hand, yeah and we work in teams, to drop off presents.” Vanitas was talented in making up a lie on the spot and lucky for him, his brother was quite gullible.

“Y-yeah, that’s right, sorry for scaring ya, but we have to make sure not to disturb anyone.” Ventus holds his forehead, making sure his mask was still intact. 

“We’re here to drop off your presents.” Ventus gestures to one of the gifts, Sora sees that it’s a different gift from the ones that were already under the tree.

“What you’re really are helpers, then that means Santa’s real and tha-” 

“Slow down, kiddo we, unfortunately, we don’t have time for that. We’ve got a lot of presents to deliver in this neighbourhood.” Vanitas says.

Vanitas grabs a gift from the bag, a large red box with a green bow, with Sora’s name on it, and handing it to him. “Merry Christmas Sora.” 

“Remember, don’t open this until the morning.” Vanitas adds as Sora nods his head, Vanitas pats his head before getting his empty bag and leaving the boy. Ventus decides to take Sora back upstairs, but not before he snuck off with the crumbled letter that Vanitas was holding onto.

“Sorry for you hitting again Mr helper.” He apologises to Ventus who just smiles at him.

“Oh no worries, it’s quite alright Sora, but before I go…” Ventus pulls out Sora’s letter surprising the kid. 

“My letter, how’d you get that?” Sora is surprised when the other hands back to him, but to his surprise behind the crumbled envelop was crisp red envelop. 

“Please, we get all the letters to Santa, even if you throw them away…” Ventus says. “I think you should read this.” He adds, gently opening the door for Sora. “Now off to bed.”

“Kay, bye Mr. helper, and tell the other helper I said bye too.” Sora says before returning back to his room. 

Ventus lingers for a moment, before getting up and heading back down the hall where Vanitas surprises him just standing there, he had been listening from the corner. “You know, meddling doesn’t look good for you…” He says as Ventus just sighs, they laugh before Vanitas rubs Ven’s forehead. “How’s your head?”

“It’s fine… He’s got a quite the swing, doesn’t he.” They downstairs.

“Yeah, we’ve practising baseball and what to do for home invaders.” Vanitas grins.

“Alright let’s make sure he sees us leave, and go back to the party, I need a drink and to get out of this stupid outfit.” Vanitas tugs at the fur of his Santa jacket.

“Well, you look really cute.” Ventus leans on the other, as they quietly leave the house again. Sora hears them leaving and goes to the window again, waving at the helpers as the pair wave back at Sora.

It was the next morning, everyone was gathered around the tree, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Xion, Namine, opening their presents, and enjoying Christmas morning. Ventus had a bandage on his forehead, lying that he bumped his head at the party. Vanitas was sitting next to him, he was tired for last night and was leaning on his boyfriend, their hands interlocking. Sora then gets there attention, as he tugs on Vanitas’s pants legs, he then climbs up on the couch with them and onto his brother’s lap.

“Did you get some really cool gifts?” Vanitas faintly smiles with his brother nodding. “Listen, I’m really sorry about what I said about Santa…”

“It’s okay, I got proof for ya, that Santa’s real…” Sora says, looking around to make sure no one was listening. “I meant two of Santa’s helpers last night, I hit one with my bat.” Sora smiles, as Vanitas can’t help but grin while Ventus just slightly elbows him.

“And look.” Sora pulls out his crushed up letter and the one Ven gave him last night.

“Santa found my letter and wrote me one back.” Sora shows them to him, as Vanitas carefully takes the letter, he chuckles, recognizing Ven’s handwriting, he could write fancy and was ambidexterity, so he wrote it with his left instead of his right. 

“Whoa, that’s really cool. I guess I was wrong huh?” Vanitas ruffles Sora’s hair. 

“Yeah you were, gotta be careful or else you’ll be put on the naughty list for sure.” Sora smiles before he hopes off Vanitas’s lap return to the others and starts playing with their toys. Vanitas then sees Sora left the letters on his lap, folding the letter back up, he then puts his arm around Ventus, holding him closer. He gives him a kiss, resting his head on his shoulder. “Merry Christmas Van…”

“Merry Christmas Ven.”


End file.
